


One Shots y Drabbles

by NekoStar2529



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Será un conjunto de historias de uno a tres capítulos y serán de una variedad de ships que tanto amamos
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Kudos: 1





	One Shots y Drabbles

Me sentía agradecido por haber conocido a Steve ya que él ha traído a mi vida paz y momentos llenos de amor, el sabia por todo lo que había pasado, pero también fue el que pudo derrumbar las barreras que levante para protegerme y ver como yo era en realidad. ¿Qué le podría regalar en el dia de su cumpleaños?, si él me había dado todo y sabia que si se lo preguntara el me diría que solo teniéndome a su lado era el único regalo que quería. Pero había una sorpresa que le estaba preparando en la cabaña y no era el único regalo que le tenia preparado, ahora me encontraba organizando la fiesta que aria, pero solo con nuestros amigos más cercanos.  
-Tony estaba pensando que nos podríamos ir de viaje este fin de semana solo nosotros dos ¿Qué dices? Sentándose al lado de Tony  
-suena bien, pero tendremos visitas a las cuales no podemos dejar plantadas y respecto al viaje lo aremos después de atender a nuestras visitas ¿de acuerdo? Comiendo un trozo de una dona  
\- sí, deberías de dejar comer tantas donas y comer más frutas ¿no crees?  
-lo pensare, pero nadie se mete con mis amadas donas   
-intente entrar a mi estudio, pero Jarvis me dijo que estaban reparándolo   
-es que hubo un problema con la ventilación ya no de a de tardar en ser reparado  
Conozco a Tony y se que se trae algo entre manos, se que le gusta hacer fiestas con muchos invitados, pero yo prefiero que sea algo íntimo. Celebraciones como esta me hace extrañar a mi familia y como me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo, pero Tony ha sabido como animarme, debo de decir que el es alguien maravilloso y me costo derrumbar esas murallas que creo para protegerse. Creí que no encontraría el amor, pero con Tony lo vivo cada dia, nuestra boda fue hermosa y especial ya que nuestros amigos nos acompañaron, ahora no se si podre contrólame ya que él está usando un pantalón que delinea muy bien su trasero y yo solo quiero arrojarlo al sofá para hacerlo mío por muchas horas. Temprano había escuchado a Tony hablar por teléfono, pero cuando le pregunte quien lo había llamado solo me dijo que Bruce y el trabajarían en un nuevo proyecto.  
-Bruce ¿ya esta todo listo para esta noche?  
-sí, también Sam y Bucky están manteniendo ocupado a Steve hasta que terminemos de decorar todo aquí  
-tuve que decirle que había un problema con la ventilación en su estudio y que Jarvis lo está reparando  
-debiste de ocultar los regalos en otro lugar para que él no lo descubra  
-ese era el plan, pero cuando quise hacerlo él ya había regresado de trabajar   
-Clint y los demás llegaran dentro de poco, mantendré vigilado a Peter para que no beba nada de alcohol en especial si es licor asgardiano   
-aun no puedo creer que Thor le dio un poco de alcohol asgardiano a Peter y el se puso a cantar  
Ya todo estaba listo para esta noche, solo seria una fiesta con nuestros amigos y luego le daría los regalos que le había comprado. Sonreí al ver el anillo en mi mano y recordar nuestra boda, apagué las luces y al ver que entraba por la puerta todos saltamos le felicitamos por su cumpleaños. todos nos estamos divirtiendo en la fiesta y podía ver que Steve disfrutaba compartir este dia con nuestros amigos, solo deje que Peter bebiera un jugo mientras los demás disfrutamos de las bebidas de mi mini bar. Me acerque a el y lo lleve al balcón para darle sus regalos, pero antes me acerque a el y lo bese, sin poder evitarlo gemí al sentir sus manos apretar mi trasero. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad podía sentir nuestras lenguas rosarse con cada beso que nos dábamos, solo paramos de besarnos ya que teníamos que regresar a la fiesta.  
-Tony ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir las fotografías de mis padres?  
-tuve que investigar y así pude conseguirlas fotografías de tus padres, Steve se que para ti no es fácil estar sin ellos, pero queria que tuvieras algo de ellos para recordarlos   
-es un hermoso regalo amor gracias. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-esto es solo una parte de lo que tenia planeado regalarte y tu otro regalo lo veras en el viaje que aremos al irse nuestros amigos  
-quiero continuar lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato. Con voz ronca  
-lo aremos amor, pero no creo que nuestros amigos quieran vernos hacerlo, además solo quiero que tú me escuches gemir  
Ame los regalos que me dio Tony en especial las fotografías de mis padres, luego de despedirnos de nuestros amigos subimos a nuestra habitación para bajar nuestras maletas y mientras Tony terminaba de ducharse quise ver lo que había empacado, pero no pude hacerlo ya que él lo impidió solo me dijo que esperara al llegar a nuestra cabaña. En mi maleta había empacado algunas cosas que queria que Tony usara cuando estemos en nuestra habitación, luego de subir nuestras maletas conduje hasta la cabaña, pero con lo que no contaba era con lo que Tony estaba haciendo mientras conducía.  
-ahh…Tony debes de parar estoy conduciendo. Gimiendo  
-pues se ve que lo estas disfrutando amor y continuare hasta que lleguemos a la cabaña  
-terminare corriéndome en tu boca. gimiendo  
-lo se   
Mi boca subia y bajaba por su miembro que se ponía mas duro con cada lamida que le daba, podía sentir que mi miembro se ponía duro mientras que Steve hacia leves movimientos embistiendo mi boca mientras conducía. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas Steve termino corriéndose en mi boca llenándola con su semen el cual bebi sin desperdiciar una gota, aprovechando que nos detuvimos Steve se acomodo su ropa y yo me limpie mis labios, al llegar a la cabaña llevamos nuestras maletas a nuestra habitación y antes de desempacar lleve a Steve a la habitación que sería su estudio donde podría hacer sus pinturas. Ambos al terminar desempacar bajamos a la cocina a preparar nuestra cena, deje que Steve preparara la cena mientras yo servía el postre y colocaba la mesa. Aprovecharíamos para quedarnos por varios días para pasar más tiempo nosotros dos y descansar del trabajo, ¿Quién diría que el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo terminaríamos casados? Ninguno de los dos sabia de los sentimientos del otro hasta ese dia en la fiesta por la victoria del equipo de futbol, lo que amo de el son el es que es romántico, pero a la vez es un hombre apasionado que me hace suyo cada dia. Steve para mi es mi todo ya que el me enseño que el verdadero amor existe y que el no solo me ha apoyado, sino que me protegido cuando lo necesitaba, tenerlo a mi lado es lo mas hermoso que pueda tener.  
\- ¿Cuándo construiste un estudio de arte en la cabaña?  
-esas reuniones que decía que tenía, eran solo una excusa que usaba para venir aquí ya que queria sorprenderte. Debo de decir que tu madre era una mujer hermosa y sé que los extrañas  
-lo hago, pero ahora tu eres mi familia y también veo a Peter y a Harley como si fueran nuestros hijos   
-los dos son chicos increíbles y por eso los apoyo en lo que ellos se propongan. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-subamos a nuestra habitación…quiero continuar lo que hicimos en nuestra casa. Con voz ronca  
Me acerque a el y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo mientras comenzamos a besarnos, deslice mi mano hasta su trasero el cual aprete. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras movía mis caderas provocando que nuestros miembros se rosaran y provoco que ambos gimiéramos, sin dejar de besarnos subimos a nuestra habitación. Como pudo Steve abrió la puerta y me coloco encima de la puerta, pero cuando iba a protestar porque me había dejado de besar pude ver que sacaba de su maleta unas esposas con las cuales me esposo a la cama, gemí al ver como se quitaba la ropa quedando desnudo. Lamí mis labios al ver su grande miembro y antes de que pudiera decir algo Steve termino por arrancar mi ropa dejándome desnudo, ¿Qué no era yo el que le iba a darle este regalo? Amaba ver que su miraba mostraba toda la lujuria que estaba sintiendo, gemí al sentir el vibrador que me había colocado en mi miembro.  
-ahh…Steve ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerme?  
-hacerte mío mas de una vez y escucharte gemir mi nombre, Tony eres la tentación en persona y eres solo mío amor   
abrí sus piernas dejando expuesta su entrada me coloqué entre sus piernas y comencé a acariciar su miembro, podía sentir lo duro que se ponía con cada caricia que le daba. continúe acariciando su miembro hasta que vi que queria correrse y rocié mis dedos con lubricante e introduje un dedo en su entrada, comencé a moverlo simulando embestidas y cuando vi que se había acostumbrado introduje un segundo y tercer dedo. Podía escuchar sus gemidos mientras lo embestía con mis dedos, saque mis dedos de su entrada y de una sola estocada lo penetre. Gemí al sentir su entrada envolver mi miembro, antes de embestirlo le quite las esposas e hice que me abrazara. comencé a embestirlo sin parar entraba y salía de el sin parar, podía escuchar el sonido del choque de nuestras pieles por las embestidas que le estaba dando.   
-Tony…se siente bien estar dentro de ti. Con voz ronca  
-ahh…Steve más…duro   
-no planeo controlarme esta noche amor   
-queria ser yo el que te sorprenda esta noche   
-lo hiciste ame la lencería que estabas usando  
Steve continúo embistiéndome sin parar mientras podía sentir su boca besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, gemí al sentir como mordía mis pezones. Pude ver que se detenía y salía de mí, me baje de la cama y me coloque encima de el baje mi cadera y con mi mano alinee su miembro en mi entrada autopenetrandome. Gemí al sentir lo profundo que estaba, comencé a mover mis caderas embistiéndome. Acelere el movimiento de mis caderas provocando que las embestidas fuesen mas profundas por la posición que nos encontrábamos, Steve coloco sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a embestirme. El sonido en la habitación era la mezcla de nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestras pieles por las embestidas que Steve me estaba dando, luego de unas embestidas gemí su nombre y terminé corriéndome, manchando su abdomen con mi semen mientras el gimió mi nombre y se corrió dentro de mi llenándome con su semen. al dia siguiente me desperté por los rayos solares que me daban en mi rostro, ¿Cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho? No tenía ni idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ambos estábamos más que satisfechos. Al moverme sentí un dolor en mis caderas, sí que habíamos perdido el control ayer en la noche. Luego de terminar de desayunar nos sentamos a conversar en la sala.  
-te ayudare a levantarte, será mejor que nos duchemos juntos. Anoche si que perdimos el control, pero disfrute hacerte mío  
-no eres el único que disfruto lo que hicimos anoche y quiero que se repita  
-créeme que lo vamos a repetir y tenemos varias días para hacerlo amor. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-Steve ¿tenías que destrozar mi ropa?  
-anoche no escuche que te quejaras y es mas disfrutaste todo lo que hicimos  
-lo hice, pero necesitare de tu ayuda para poder moverme   
-recuerdo que una vez me preguntaste lo que sentía por ti ¿lo recuerdas?  
-si, pero recuerdo que había ocasiones que solo me dabas una respuesta corta y una vez pensé que no me amabas  
-en ese tiempo no me sentía seguro de que me amaras ni si aceptarías a alguien como yo, pero me di cuenta de que en verdad me amabas  
-Tony cada dia te amo y no dejare de protegerte, pero ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?  
-amor no dudes ni un dia lo que siento por ti ya que Steve eres y serás mi todo. con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer shot y esta dedicado a nuestro amado Steve Rogers por su cumpleaños pero eso no es todo es un shot con sorpresa ¡gracias por seguirme y apoyarme! ¡no se olviden de comentar y votar! ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
